Forgotten Princess of Nabradia
by Heart of Sorrow
Summary: Princess Raslyn Halina Nabradia; twin sister of the late Prince Rasler who had disappeared at a young age has finally returned but though has barely no memory of the world that she was born into; maybe Balthier/OC.
1. Cloaked Stranger

**Forgotten Princess of Nabradia**

**Summary: **Princess Raslyn Halina Nabradia; twin sister of the late Prince Rasler who had disappeared at a young age has finally returned but though has barely no memory of the world that she was born into; maybe Balthier/OC.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy XII or their characters; only my OC.

**HOS: **It's been a while since I have typed up a FFXII story; I didn't post it due to my old computer crashing a long time ago; lately I had gotten back into the game and decided to re-type a story that I never got to post. Well, I hope you enjoy it cause we all know how tempting Balthier is... xD

:

:

:

:

**Prologue**

**Cloaked Stranger**

-: ? POV :-

It was strange, this place that I had woken up into just a few months ago though I know not how long that I have been down here; it's hard to tell here in a dungeon of a castle. To think I used to live in a different world than this; only that there weren't just Humans but other creatures as well that were called Bangaa's and Seeqs. One of the creatures had a long snout and floppy ears like a blood hound dog while the other looked like walking pig like creatures with hands and toed feet which I had found quite interesting. In my world, people were people while animals were just animals; at first I was afraid on where I was and what these creatures were when I woke up here, but what was weird is that I had a feeling I knew what they were.

Faint memories flashed through my thoughts of many various creatures that seem to be in this world that gave me frequent headaches when something seems familiar. Like this dungeon or castle rather; it's like that I know this place, like I had it memorized over and over as if it were some kind of test that I needed to study for. In the arena area, the stairs and the closed sealed door up top flickered another memory. It was her young self as well as a young boy who looked exactly like her as both children peered down the hallway toward the closed door and slowly began to walk toward it until an old man startled them and warned them of the area was off limits to young children such as them; the old man appeared to be the king as well as their father since I hugged him with a bright smile and called him 'papa'.

I glanced around under my hood, my features hidden from everyone's eye-view from a cloak that I had stolen from a dead Bangaa in an abandoned dirty sandy hallway. It covers my whole body when I'm sitting down and observing the people and creatures that walked pass either ignoring me or just giving a passing glance; have to keep my self safe since there are not any women around here. So far I had only seen males around when I occasionally take a walk to look at my surroundings; there were a lot of fights and deaths around here not really any friendly people.

My black ballet flats that I wear were almost worse for wear as it was falling apart from the inside by the environment on the floors; my denim shorts went down to just above my knees as my dark red shirt shows off my toned stomach; yeah, I work out, a lot such as martial arts and what not, weapons included; not that I'm bragging or anything. My skin was white though slightly tanned to be healthy, blue gray eyes as well long blond-silver-like hair that was braided and hidden inside my hood. In my world, I had been made fun of and hit on during my school days while growing up; to be honest, I felt that I hadn't really belong with that universe among with those people. I had felt that there was something missing inside of me that I had craved to find since I woke up with no memory in a hospital when I was ten; remembering nothing but my name and how old I was.

Speaking of my world, this world would've been called a fantasy; nothing but a story or some sort of mid-evil movie or game that I had once played before back in the day when I had any time for such things. My training always came first before fooling around; after all, I wanted to be in shape and learn to protect myself at night when coming home from school or from cleaning and locking up the dojo that my foster father owned. My foster mother was a doctor at the hospital that I woke up in; she and her husband adopted me when no one had came in to claim me and who had no kids of their own to take care of since she was incapable to have children.

I don't really know how I got here like I was saying before but all I remember was passing out on my bed with my shoes still on since work/training had tired me out and didn't bother to change into my sleeping wear. Thank god I didn't since I sleep in booty shorts and a wife-beater; that would be more awkward and embarrassing when waking up in a large place filled with dangerous males. But one blue Bangaa had stuck with me after a month or so when saving his life by a few fat ass Seeqs who thought beating up other people and creatures were butt loads of fun as well as entertainment for the other prisoners. His name was Santos, he was imprisoned from a crime that he got framed for and was sentenced down here for heavens know when. He told me stories about the war when this place was still up and running by the king of Nabradia when he was still alive; it was a beautiful peaceful place. The king and queen were kind and peaceful among their kingdom and followers; they had two heirs that were twins, a boy and a girl who were inseparable while growing up.

Though on one evening of their tenth birthday when everything had settled down from the long celebration, the young princess had disappeared from her bed and had never been seen again. The crown nobles had been devastated of their lost child and sibling and had ordered a search for the possible kidnappers or spies that might've took her. A year had passed with their searching until they finally halted and ended the search and had claimed her dead. The queen had been bed ridden after a whole long year of searching for her daughter and had been ill ever since she had disappeared until her body had finally gave up and died in her sleep from the heavy grief. The young prince however had never gave up and had promised his mother as his last words at her funeral prayer that he will keep searching for her and everyone's sake. Rasler had always loved his sister and will never stop until she was found.

When the years had went by, he hadn't gave up on finding his sister. With every chance he got, he would try and find new leads or anything that would keep him from giving up; even with the war with Archadians fast approaching he gained a loving wife from Dalmasca to bring a peace alliance to his and their kingdoms in war against Archadia; it had been love at first sight as to what people had said. Princess Ashe had understood his will of finding his sister and would gladly stay by his side and help with everything she has to fulfilling his wish; she knew he would never give up on finding his lost family member but would always be committed to her needs as well and will always love her.

Though their marriage together was short lived when he went to battle to save his home that was being over-runned by Archadians forces but was shot down by an arrow to the chest and had died in his loyal captains arms. A few days after his funeral, the kingdom of Dalmasca had declared that the princess had committed suicide from her terrible grief of the death of her loving husband. Both kingdoms had fell into the arms of the Archadians and had been in their power for the last two years; both kingdoms had never been the same again.

When finding out that my real family were all dead as well as the kingdom, I had silently cried to myself in my own grief since that I would never meet my loving family that I had dreamed of seeing again. Santos had been the only one who knew of my secret of being the lost princess and took it to his grave; he died when he had been out scourging for food for the both of us when a gang of Seeqs had cornered him and beaten him to death with clubs for their entertainment. I had now been on my own for over a month and had been desperately been trying to find a way out of here but deemed it impossible without any good help. I had almost given up hope when the word of three new inmates, a Viera and two male Humes, were thrown in from stealing and raiding the Royal Palace of Dalmasca and had been rumored to be allied with the Resistance leader.

Who knows, maybe these three just might be the 'good help' that I had been hoping and searching for.

:

:

:

:

**HOS:** Here's the finished prologue and trust me, chapter one will be up really soon since my mind is going to be fixed on FFXII for a while. There will be fast updates if I get some reviews; let me know if you want me to continue this, I would be overjoyed since I haven't gotten any reviews for a long while now... xD

Thanks for reading!

Ja ne!

b ^o^ d


	2. First Meeting and Surprises

**Forgotten Princess of Nabradia**

**Summary: **Princess Raslyn Halina Nabradia; twin sister of the late Prince Rasler who had disappeared at a young age has finally returned but though has barely no memory of the world that she was born into; maybe Balthier/OC.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy XII or their characters; only my OC.

**HOS: **It's been a while since I have typed up a FFXII story; I didn't post it due to my old computer crashing a long time ago; lately I had gotten back into the game and decided to re-type a story that I never got to post. Well, I hope you enjoy it cause we all know how tempting Balthier is... xD

**Table of Contents**

"Talking"

_Characters Thoughts_

(Me butting in where ever)

:

:

:

:

**Chapter One**

**First Meeting**

**and Surprises**

-: ? POV :-

There I sat, leaning against the broken fountain's wall when I saw a boy a little younger than myself that I haven't seen before in my months of being here; short blond hair that gave a small flair in the back, clothes that he wore were more clean than everyone elses, his eyes holding that curiosity as well as fear of being in an unknown dangerous place; he would not last long here. I noticed he was looking around his surroundings as if he was going to be caught doing something illegally, _a thief maybe?_ but ducked his head a bit and turned it away when he noticed me staring back in curiosity from under my hood.

He walked away from my line of sight into the other large opened room to where the arena was located; if I didn't know any better, I think that it would be the hour where some certain Seeqs are looking for some fun in the arena today. I frowned and thought to myself if I should help the boy somehow from some un-welcomed fate that was about to bestow upon him.

Before I made my decision I noticed a man around my age, (_though dressed up more nobly than the boy, bronze short hair that was spiked back, odd designed earrings adorned each ear, rings upon his fingers as his figure stored elegance as well as his posture_)I smirked when I looked at his face,(_...it held smart-assery as well as arrogance_) walk out from the room the boy had walked out of before. He must be looking for him as his eyes gave a glance over around the room without moving his head before walking on when seeing that his 'friend' wasn't here. Before he walked by me I thought I could give him a little help since I knew that the boy would be in a bit of trouble if he didn't keep his mouth shut and not interrupting the Seeq's fun.

"I see you are looking for the boy, yes?" I asked as I slowly stood and faced him with my head slightly lowered hiding my face; his own face held very little surprise when hearing a woman speak but held mild interest as he spoke with the hint of boredom in his voice.

"What makes you think that I'm looking for someone... a boy no less?"

"Your eyes is what gives away your emotions; yours hold annoyance that would give a child who had wandered off too far but not at all too worried about his safety. Plus, you were brought here with him along with another that too has wandered off and who is also female and a Viera from what I hear from the other inmates. Talk of new people go by fast around here, betting their water supply to guess how long they will last down here. All three of you must be acquainted since you don't seem to look all that worried to be in this place; which would mean that your Viera friend must be looking for a way out." There was a bit of silence between us as we both gazed at one another for a few moments as his brow lifted a bit upward as he responded.

"Bright intelligent little thing, aren't you?" his voice held small annoyance as to how much I knew already in such small little time.

"Better to be bright than to be left in the dark and know nothing at all, yes?" I say with a smile as his own twitched slightly upward. "Now then, about your friend..." I let my words trail off as the sound of fighting came from the other room as well as some yelling for them to stop and then some scuffling, "...is in the likes of trouble with some rowdy drooly Seeqs..." I turned and headed off toward where the fight would in issue, "...they would be more than likely to take him into the arena, it would be one against three; come, this way."

"What makes you so sure?" he followed me down the hall to where the boy had disappeared into.

"If you've been down here longer than I have then you would know what goes on around here as well as who comes and goes."

"Hm, define longer," his tone sounded mildly curious.

"Half a year, give or take; it's hard to tell time around here." we were both silent as we came into a wide open space with an arena taking over the middle that seemed to be in use with the gates closed meaning it was occupied. "It seems that they have already started, you have to jump in to get inside; good luck, my good man." I say as I patted the back of his shoulder for good measure.

" I need no luck, these fat swines would not be a problem; trust me, I had dealt with worse before." he started walking away toward the arena as I stayed behind while leaning against the doorway with my arms crossed under my cloak.

"Define, 'worse',"

"A story for another time, I'm afraid; ciao~"

I watched him make his entrance upon the group below as I placed a hand upon my cheek as the other held my elbow; he's quite entertaining if I do say so myself. It's the facial expressions that he makes that makes me want to laugh at but most of all, his eyes holds many stories that I want to know of. I watched the annoyed man jump into the ring to save his 'friend' as I was now left to my lonesome with the other inmates; removing my hand from my cheek, I stared at the callouses inside my hand and wondered how long it has been since the last time I had a good fight.

"...almost a month now, that's a little too long for my taste," I grinned a little, "...foster daddy would be disappointed in me on how much I'm slacking in my training," I sighed and stretched out a little, "Well, might as well go join and help out; can't let them have all the fun, now, can't I?" I say to myself as I walked toward the arena.

I peered over the ring and watched the males duke it out with the fat swines as the young one was being ganged upon by two of them while the older one was taking care of his own problem and couldn't get to the one being cornered. Darting to the side to the boy I swiftly jumped over the railing as my foot made contact with the Seeqs face, making him stumble back and fall over with a grunting snort of pain.

"Who're you?" the boy made a gasping sound as he ducks away from a bulky fist of the third Seeq and rolls to the side from being hit again.

"Less talking more surviving, kiddo, introductions will have to wait until we're not fighting for our lives." the one that I knocked down was still struggling to get up but before he could, I lifted my leg up high and dropped it upon the large pot belly making it cough out with saliva sputtering out of its mouth. "It's better to hit under the chin to avoid hitting the tusks..." I watched the boy pick up a fallen club and released a powerful blow to the other Seeqs head making it drop to the ground unconscious, "Or just do that too..." I glanced at the other male who has taken cared of the last Seeq as he stepped over to us.

"Fancy seeing you again, just couldn't keep away, could you?"

"Of course not, couldn't let you two have all the fun, now can I? Besides, it's been a while since I had a good brawl especially with good company. The boy looked back and forth between the other male and myself before the look of realization came to him.

"Hey, your that person that stared at me from that other room!"

"Oh, terribly sorry about that; I happen to stare at new comers and can't help but observe them; it's kind of a hobby of mine ever since I woke up here. Never know what the new people had done to come here of all places, a girl needs to be cautious who's around nothing but males all the time."

"What did you do to get your self into this place; you don't look the type to do something illegal..."

"Looks can be deceiving, but I dunno, I woke up and didn't know where the hell I was. Though let's just say that I had the worse case of amnesia; should've seen how I reacted when I saw creatures that I didn't know existed. I had thought I was in a very vibrant nightmare that I couldn't wake up from; wasn't a pretty sight."

"Wow, I can't imagine how that must feel like; being alone not knowing where you are... how did you-" the older male cut him off; how rude.

"Funny, we didn't seem to catch your name..."

"Funny, I didn't seem to catch yours either, Mr. Rude-of-interrupting..." I say with a frown with hands on my hips; before he could utter a sound, we noticed that the inmates had began crowding around the arena edge seeming to want more action from us.

Before they could start demanding another brawl, the door above the stairs opened up as imperials began to pour out into two long lines on each side while the three of us were pressed up against the side and out of sight from the head imperials eyes from the arena area. The inmates began to disperse when seeing the feds piling out of the door, muttering how they seem to ruin everything exciting when things were starting to get good around here; fat chance they'll be getting anything good in this place.

One imperial lifted his helmet mask up to survey the area before turning his head and nodding at something behind him as the coasts were clear to come about. Mr. Rude behind me made a small sound of disapproval when seeing some Bangaa come into sight; if I didn't know any better, I would say that he knew them.

"Great. They just don't give up, do they?" he muttered quietly but loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm guessing these guys are your 'been through worse' category that you were talking about before..."

"Hm, you could say that they are one of them..." I then made a face when hearing and seeing a green Bangaa push the imperial away while growling frustration as if he was looking for someone. He had piercings all over his face, lips and ears and seemed to be sporting a spiked collar around his neck. His annoying voice sounds like my foster grandmother who had been smoking too much all her life with a hint of a sore scratchy throat; something that I rather not want to remember.

"...a face that only a blind mother could love..." I grinned a little when hearing the boy snicker behind the male behind me; at least some one has a sense of humor unlike the sighing rude one.

"Right, now is looking like a good time for us to leave."

As if his words were magic, the nearest gate close to us quietly opened and turned our heads to look over and see a very pretty Viera holding it open for us. We very quietly backed up to the exit as we moved against the wall so we would not be noticed or seen by the company upstairs.

"Through the oubliette, there's a way out." her voice had a strange yet beautiful soft accent that I couldn't tell where it was from when she paused in her words, "Only..."

"Only you sense the mist." he seems to like interrupt everyone today, doesn't he? I sigh quietly as he passes under the gate to stand by her and dust himself off from the dirt and sand; _psh, clean freak_, I thought to myself as the boy followed him afterward on his stomach. "Then we'll need weapons." he continues while glancing down at the younger male while giving me a small glance as I too crawled out.

"We have another joining us now?" the Viera asks the older male as she looks down at me but not at all in a bad way, but genuine curiosity in her red eyes as I tilted my hooded head toward her to get a better glance.

Just by looking at her I can tell she was wise yet fierce warrior with bunny ears... that I really want to feel while my fingers... they twitch in temptation but held back as I gripped some part of my cloak to stop myself. I realized that she was waiting for an answer from me as I flushed under my hood.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to stare, it's just... you're the most prettiest creature that I have ever seen since I have been down here..." I say shyly, "I don't mean any harm to you guys or anything but I do wish to help you all out, if you don't mind me joi-"

"What did you call me? Say that again!" Came the head imperial's aggravated voice. We all turned our heads toward the sound; _seriously! What's with everyone interrupting people these days?_ I thought annoyingly to myself as I made a face.

"What, you couldn't hear?" I heard that annoying scratchy voice retort almost sneeringly, it belonged to the heavily pierced Bangaa. "I merely said that the lot of you are incompetent fools! If you've the sky-pirate in your hands, where is he?"

"Not really one for patience, is he...?"

"Not one of his strong points, I'm afraid..."

"You'd have done better Ba'Gamnan?" Ridiculed the imperial, "By your own words, it was the Imperial army who caught this sky-pirate of yours. We've done your job for you! We don't require the assistance of filthy head hunters." I gave myself a quiet snicker.

"Burrrrn..."

"The Empire will restore order here."

"Eh? What's that you say now? Maybe I'll wet my blade on you before I kill Balthier!" Seethed Ba'Gamnan as I gave the adult male next to me a small glance and grin.

"So, your name is Balthier," I looked him over, "...a good charming name, for a nobleman; pleasure to meet you." I looked away with my grin still in place when he rolled his eyes and slightly tilted his head up to give it a small shake.

"That's enough, Ba'Gamnan!" Came a voice that sounded much better than the arguing imperial and the Bangaa put together. I bent down a little to peer up the stairs by Balthier's shoulder; my eyes widen at the sight of a bettered armored man come into view. How the hell can they move and fight in such metal? Though one things for sure, they would suck at being quiet and using stealth.

"A judge." said the pretty bunny creature as I continued to stare at the more dignified dark armored man that he wore came down the stairs; must be a more hired rank.

...

Why did this all of a sudden remind me of Judge Dredd...?

"Judge?" the boy questioned, at least he was confused; I had only a movie reference rolling in my mind.

"Hmn, the self-proclaimed guardians of law and order in Archadia. They're the elite guard of House Solidor, which effectively makes them commanders of the Imperial army." So I was right, he was a higher rank, "If you ask me, they're more executioners than judges. Not a friendly lot at any rate, what are they doing here?" he muttered the last part to himself as I gave him another glance.

"You seem to know quite a lot about them; it's almost as if you were in their metal shoes before..." I said this quietly for only him to hear but I suppose the Viera had heard as one of her ears slightly moved towards me; her red irises gave me a small look of suspicion while Balthier was quiet as he didn't look away from the scene above us. But I can tell that my words got to him as they were now guarded and slightly sharp.

"The Emperor is willing to overlook race for his more talented servants. However, those who do not show respect will receive none in kind." the Judge said to the annoying Bangaa.

"Your Honor-"

"You travel freely through our lands because the Emperor wills it. Am I not correct?"

I smirked a little as the Bangaa began to hesitate as if to continue with his excuses or not but gave up as he backed down from the judge and looked away with a 'whatever' noise from his mouth. That's right, who's the bitch now, you heavily pierced freak?

The judge turned away from the annoyance and looked at the imperial that the Bangaa was arguing with before who quickly bowed to him as they both began descending the stairs to their right.

"Where is the captain?"

"We have him solitary, your Honor. We're ready to begin our interrogation." The imperial advised.

"Uh..." Ba'Gamnan's interests were piqued when hearing the armored men speak.

"This does not concern you, bounty hunter." The Judge said to the Bangaa in discard, that only caused the Bangaa to make more cursing noises in discontent before he hissed to his companions; wait, he had companions?

"He's in here somewhere, find him!"

"I think this is our best time leave now, yeah?" Everyone agreed as they began backing away from the gate from the gazes of the Bangaa's and the Judge; no matter how sexy that Judge's voice is I don't feel like getting caught by him as much as these others do.

"You're not very well liked with the hunters, are you, Mr. Sky-Pirate...?"

"They don't like sky-pirates in general but this lovely group had taken a good liking to me for a long time now," Balthier peered over to where the Judge and imperials who had disappeared down a passage as his eyes narrowed lightly, "Time for the hare to follow the fox."

"Huh?" apparently the boy didn't seem to get what the older male had said so I dumb it down for him to understand.

"He meant that we're going to follow the judge and imperials to lead us a way out."

"Oh..."

"The magicks binding the door to the oubliette are quite strong. Too strong even for my talents." The Viera advised the male sky-pirate, ignoring the boy and myself.

"That's why we'll get them to open it for us." Balthier said as he turned away from the gates and beginning to walk off, following the armored group of men as the boy was quick on his heels.

"How's going deeper into this place-"

"What's wrong?" the sky-pirate said turning round to face the young boy; and again with the interrupting! "You don't trust her?" said boy turned to look over at the Viera, "Viera's noses are sharp. If she says there's a way out there's a way out." He looked away from her and nodded as we both headed out.

"Now, if my memories are correct, the deeper we go into the dungeons and pass the heavy magicked door, is where they keep private celled prisoners I think."

"Really? How would you know that?"

"Let's just say that I know a lot more of the inside of this place long before it was attacked..." Balthier and the Viera gave me a small side glance of curiosity but looked away before I noticed them staring.

We began running down the corridor trying to catch up to the Judge as the way was coming to me the more further we went down. _The memories of my twin and I looking over a map of our home seemed to be one of our enjoyments as if to see what good hiding places to hide from our nanny when we were mostly supposed to be studying our reading. _I shook my head while my eyes furrowed a bit as a mild headache slowly began to prod my brain when I noticed the Viera stop in her tracks in front of a semi-large room when I passed her and stopped as well.

"Look." The bunny woman said gesturing to the room with the point of her long finger. I realized how long her nails were; reminds me how African American women from my world kept their own nails at a certain length but most of the time didn't look all that good on them. _But this Viera pulled it off really nicely if I do say so myself._ I thought as the two males made their way over and looked inside the room as well. _Well, lookie here, abandoned goods!_

"Ah! The prison repository of wrested relics and armaments."

"So our stuff is in there?" the boy interpreted the male next to him as his elegant words were too much to understand.

"That's what I said."

"Next time, use words that we peasants can understand, your nobleness." I say teasingly when following the group inside as they began finding their weapons and other sort of items that were dumped here.

"Well, it's no fault of mine that you can't understand the large words I speak of."

I pouted quietly to myself as I began to rummage through the discarded things to look for a weapon for myself to use. _Spear? Nah, never liked pointy things; gun rifles? They're good for long distances but not really my forte; I'm an up close and personal type of fighter. Hm, ah, here we go..._ I pulled out an elegant looking pole that looked liked the one I used back at a weapons tournaments that I competed in my world. I gave it a few experienced twirls to test out the weight; when satisfied, I found a holster and strapped it upon cloaked back and sheathed it inside. When I turned to look at the others, they were staring right back at me, the boy with wonder and awe; I scratched the back of my head in mild embarrassment.

"What?"

"Found your weapon of choice I see?" questioned the sky-pirate with a small raised elegant brow.

"Of course, I love long hard things that I can use with my hands." There was a long pause as the young boys' eyes widen while a hint of redness was spreading across his face as the Viera was staring blankly at me. I soon looked at Balthier as he was giving me a small slow smirk at my choice of words; I thought back on what I said as my face began to grow hot with realization, "W-Wait, no, that's... that's not what I meant to say...!"

"Of course, we know. We believe you," _Is it fair to for me to think that you don't believe me?_ "...now then," he strapped a gun rifle to his back and looked at me with a hand on his hip, "I think introductions are in order, now that we have some time to spare." He gestured his free hand toward the Viera next to him, "This is Fran, my trusted companion," she slightly nodded her head toward me in greeting, "...and this is Vaan, a thief with bad timing." I watched the said person frown at Balthier's choice of words of introducing him.

"So, he stole something that you were too late to get?" he made one of his faces that I chuckled quietly to, "So who's the one with bad timing now?" I noticed Vaan's lips twitch upwards when someone like me stood up for him; I felt a little proud.

"You do have a name, don't you?" the sky-pirate asked in annoyed yet bored tone of voice making me grin once more with another quiet laugh.

"Of course, my name is Raslyn but friends call me Lyn for short; pleasure to meet you all!" I say with a small playful sarcastic curtsy with my cloak.

"Right, now that we all know each other, let us be on our way before we are stuck down here more longer than we should." With everyone agreeing we quickly darted off the hallway but to see some heavy doors slowly began to close on us.

"Make haste!" Fran said as she made it passed the doors first, followed by Balthier, myself and soon Vaan who made it in just in time as it closed firmly behind us. Balthier who never stopped his 'haste' made a skidding halt as he made a small odd sound and quickly backed up against the wall once more from being seen with roaming imperials about the area that he had spotted. I came up behind him and glanced over from his hip to get my own visage of the patrolling guards of metal while Fran was a bit away from the both of us as Vaan tried opening the doors but ended up being a total fail.

"There are more turnkeys than cut-purses down here. I've had my fill of chains. Let's tread lightly, shall we?" Balthier muttered quietly to us with a hint of caution in his voice as we silently made our way down certain area's that we couldn't be seen by the guardsman but soon paused when a guard was just down the hall just standing there minding his own business that was facing away from us but in our way from getting to our destination of freedom.

Fran gently pulled me back as she moved in front of me against the wall while taking out her weapon of choice, her bow and arrows as she pulled one back with great expertise and fired, hitting its target. I darted forward to quietly lower him down as to not attract more guards that were within hearing distance; I swear I was muttering the 'mission impossible' theme in my head as we did this. We this several times as we finally caught up to the Judge and his band of metal armored misfits. The male sky-pirate was in front of us peering into the room for us; soon enough we heard chanting of some kind that sounded kind of gibberish to me. I crouched down at his hip once more and looked into the room as well and watched in awe as the vines of enchantment began wiggling out of sight and off the door; soon it opened slowly. When fully opened, the one I guess who did the chanting moved a side and bowed to the Judge as he walked in first as the rest followed after.

Balthier pulled me back up by the arm as if being annoyed that I always being in his space but then quietly followed the enemy in the next room in a light jog keeping a good distance away from them. We crouched down; I smirked while giving the adult male a faint grin of amusement as he crossed his arms and glanced away with a small sigh.

We were on a balcony of some sort as I glanced around the large opened space that seemed to be full of prison cages but one seemed to be occupied. It was man with blond hair who had once had strong muscle of a warrior but was now a skinny man with little muscle left over but still looked strong enough to handle his own it seems like. I watched as the Judge step up to the skinny man but stopped a breadth away since there was semi-great separation from them as the chained up man was dangled over a large chasm of darkness. The said Judge removed his gothic made helmet, showing off his own blond short hair that seemed to be the same color of the prisoners; I was curious as I moved close to Vaan who had the best view and hearing distance.

"You have grown very thin, Basch. Less than a shadow, less than a man." I listened to the tone of his voice as it was the sound a familiarity, but from both the Judge and Vaan beside me who had gasped softly and seethed quietly with hate; I could feel the vibe radiating off his pours. "Sentenced to death yet you live, why?"

"To silence Ondore. How many times must I say it?" The skinny man replied in a raw, rough annoyed voice. The sharpness as he speaks suggests that he had heard this question many times before; hell I would be annoyed too. Join the annoyance party, my skinny scarred imprisoned friend; we have a lot of members and angst cookies to go around. "Why not ask Vayne himself? Is he not one of your masters?" _Ah, Vayne, the man of gossip amongst the inmates that everyone seem to hate; from what I hear, he's a power hungry man that would do anything to gain certain un-ruled kingdoms to fall into his corrupted hands. Even to stain them with blood and murder if that's what it takes to get what he wants._

The Judge quietly seethed but kept his emotions in check as he brushed it off as it was nothing as he continued on with his so called interrogation, "We've caught a leader of the Insurgence. She is being brought from Rabanastre, the woman, Amalia." The skinny imprisoned man seemed to know who he was talking about when he made a quiet sound of acknowledgment of the said name; the Judge's posture became smug when seeing this, "Who could that be I wonder?" the sound of his voice gave away that he already knew who she really was, but what exactly? I need more information on this matter of what's going on with this world.

The prisoners head seemed to have lowered in defeat with his pride and hope slowly dying with him when talking about this woman being in custody of imperial's hands was a really bad thing. The Judge spoke once more, "Such a faithful hound to cling so to a fallen kingdom." he says as he put on his helmet proudly, preparing to leave but paused when the rough voice lashed out.

"Better than throwing it away." he growled as the two of them stared at each other for a few seconds before the Judge responded in mild disgust.

"Throwing it away?" He questioned, his sexy voice again muffled by the gothic looking helmet. "As you threw away our homeland?" without bothering to wait for the prisoners response, he marched off with his metal band of misfits following him like slaves as they were to do a master.

Once they were gone, we all began to head down the stairs from the balcony with Balthier in front with Fran behind him heading to the edge of the platform as he was not all being discreet with his steps as he passed the imprisoned man as he looked down the black pit o' death trying to find a good way to escape, not at all glancing at the one caged.

"Who's there?" Muttered the the blond man, who was too exhausted to lift his head to acknowledge the people that had came in his presence. _I wanted to say '...it is I, Aladdin' just to be funny but I decided to keep quiet since the atmosphere didn't at all feel that great around here._

"Is this the place?" Balthier asked his Viera partner, still not acknowledging the imprisoned man.

Vaan stopped in front of the said cage as I was a bit of ways behind him; the look of disgust and hate poured out in waves when staring at the man as if he wants kill him for real this time. Now that I was up close, I can look at him better to get a good overview of his eyes and face. As I look at him in curiosity, I can tell that this man would rather die than betray his kingdom; he has more pride and honor.

Now, what was it that Santos said about this man? Oh yes, he said that he was a traitor to the kingdom who had killed the king of Nabradia, my father, after the treaty with the Empire had been signed; a king slayer. But why is it the longer I stare at him and his defeated beaten scarred body the more I don't want to believe that he had been the cause of my fathers death...? Santos had said that he was a dedicated man of his kingdom and would gladly die for it, so why would he throw what he lived for all away like that? Something wasn't right about this, I'm sure of it.

"The Mist is flowing through this room, it must be going somewhere." Fran's voice snapped me out of my investigating thoughts as I tilted my head slightly toward her as my eyes were still upon the chained up man.

"You! You're no Imperials. Please, you must get me out-"

"It's against my policy to speak with the dead. Especially when they happen to be king slayers." Balthier said, interrupting _Ugh! That damned word! _him not all wanting to hear his plea's of help of being freed nor giving him any satisfaction on looking at him. I can see the captains face retort to pain on how untrue those last few words were meant to his pride of a soldier.

"I did not kill him!" responded the man defiantly.

"Is that so? Glad to hear it." The sky-pirate payed no more attention to the man in the hanging cell as his attention was more on his escape route with his partner. Seeing that he would have no chance with the two sky-pirates turned and looked at Vaan and I as if we were his only hope on escaping.

"Please, get me out. For the sake of Dalmasca."

Before I could respond, Vaan shook with utter hate before he finally snapped and ran and jumped upon the cage releasing all that pent up rage upon the chained up prisoner, "Dalmasca! What do you care about Dalmasca!" He reverberated, shaking the cage bars in which caused the said cage to sway, "Everything that's happened is because of you! Everyone that's died, every single one! Even my brother." His voice was full of broken and despair as he lowered his head a few moments before snapping back up and yelling once more, "You killed my brother!"

"Quiet! The guards will hear!" Balthier hissed at the ill tempered boy but that didn't seem to make a difference when I noticed Fran's ears twitch toward the sound of imperials coming our way as her cool calm form made way to the lever holding the prisoners cage.

"I'm dropping it!" the Viera called out as she drops her foot upon the lever and jumps upon the cage next to Vaan; I did the same as I faced the blond man as I clung to the bars on the other side of the boy.

"Pirates without a sky," Balthier muttered jumping upon the cage and braced me against it with his arms as the chains rattled dangerously as we and the cage began to plummet down the dark abyss. I glanced up and looked at the blond prisoners face as he too glanced up and stared back when sensing eyes upon him but soon they widen in shock and surprise when seeing the whole outlook of my face as the hood of my cloak was flapping up against the wind as we went down.

"Y-You're...!" he started but I shook my head and made a 'be quiet' gesture with my finger against my lips to make him keep it a secret for now, not wanting the others to know just yet. He understood and kept his mouth shut; but then before we knew it, we had made a crash landing at the bottom causing to hit my head hard against the bars knocking me unconscious.

:

:

:

:

**HOS:** Well, there you have it, my long ass first chapter that I haven't done in like forever! I hope Balthier wasn't too OOC; but you have to admit, it was quite funny when seeing he and Raslyn bantering back and forth. Please reviewe and let me know what you guys think!

Thanks for reading!

Ja ne!

b ^o^ d


	3. I promise

**Forgotten Princess of Nabradia**

**Summary: **Princess Raslyn Halina Nabradia; twin sister of the late Prince Rasler who had disappeared at a young age has finally returned but though has barely no memory of the world that she was born into; maybe Balthier/OC.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy XII or their characters; only my OC.

**HOS: **It's been a while since I have updated this story; my apologies for making you all wait. A lot of personal things had happened and lost the mojo of continuing some stories. I hope this long chapter will make up from my horrible lateness, please enjoy!

**Table of Contents**

"Talking"

_Characters Thoughts_

(Me butting in where ever)

:

:

:

:

**Chapter Two**

**Promises**

**~Dream~**

"_Come on, Ras'!" An eight year old Lyn says as she runs down the courtyard holding her skirts, "They just finished the hedge maze, I want to be the first one to explore it!" Another eight year old boy was following her as he panted a little, his small cape lightly flapping as he ran after his sister._

"_Lyn, I don't think we're supposed to go in until they set up the map first!"_

"_Where's your sense of adventure? I have been waiting for this since it was being made! I want to venture in it now!" she laughed as they finally reached the entrance of the maze; they both looked around to check to see if anyone was around before grinning at each other as Rasler eased into her idea and entered the hedge maze._

_The two children went into random directions through the large hedges but ended up in a dead end, they backtracked and went a different direction but soon enough found themselves into another dead end. Lyn turned around and stopped while glancing left to right._

"_Do you remember which way we came from...?"_

"_I think we came from that way?" he pointed to the left side as Lyn looked that way a moment before looking to the opposite side._

"_I'm sure we came from the other side... let's go this way."_

"_No, I'm positive we came from that way, let's go the other way!"_

"_I don't want to go that way, I want to go this way!"_

"_I've always been better with remembering and directions, you seem to get us lost every time in the castle when learning to read the maps! I'm going this way!" Rasler says as he turns and walks off leaving Lyn to her self as she huffs and stomps her foot._

"_Fine! Don't come crying to me when you get lost and when I get out of here first, I'm gonna laugh at you that you should have followed me!" she turns with her braided hair swiping the air as she marches off to the opposite side._

_After a few minutes of walking by herself, she begins rubbing her arm and looking around the green hedges thinking that going her way wasn't a wise choice. She was cold, scared and lonely; she wanted her brother. Lyn turned another corner and came to a stop when her path was being blocked by another hedge; another dead end. She shakes her head and walks away down another path but soon comes to another dead end._

_Lyn whimpered a little when her path was blocked once again by the plant as her arms hugged herself and looks around while beginning to tear up; she begins to run in different directions but always ended up being at a dead end. She tried and tried but seemed to even get more lost; Lyn fell to her knees and began to sob with her fists going to her eyes, frustrated, scared as loneliness began to set in._

"_Rasler, where are you?! I'm scared! I don't want to be lost anymore! I'm sorry I didn't listen to you! Please help me! Don't be angry at me anymore and leave me here!"_

_A choked sob._

"_RASLER!"_

"_RASLER!"_

**~End of dream~**

**-: Lyn's POV :-**

I let out a small intake of breath as I sat up quickly when hearing a yell but immediately regretted it when I felt a wave of dizziness hit me as I place a hand upon my forehead then felt someone kneel next to me; I flinched while not realizing where I am for a moment before relaxing when seeing Fran.

"Are you well?"

"Y-Yeah, I think so; have a bit of a headache though..." I blinked slowly when her clawed like hands started to glow an odd light before it surrounded me making me feel oddly better, "...wow, that was amazing... what was that?"

"It is a healing magick, in time, you would be able to use this as well with enough practice." I beamed a little at her then turning my head as I heard a scuffle to my right to see Vaan on top of Basch about to punch his lights out but didn't get far when the arrogant one grabbed his arm and tossed him back of the scarred man making him stumble and fall on his butt.

"Spare us your quiddities," Balthier sighed.

"Yeah, but – but he's a – "

"A traitor, I know. Stay here and fight, if you want." The male sky pirate said rather annoyingly as he slightly turned to the side to look at the weakened man who was getting up to his feet slowly yet painfully, "If you can walk, let's go."

"You're taking him with us?!" Vaan asked incredulously.

"We could use another sword arm." Vaan's question was ignored obviously;_ yeah, I would be annoyed with him too when he can't put this off until they get out of here. Ugh, I can't wait to see the outside. The glorious fresh air, wonderful blue skies and bask in the sunshine for the first time in months; I have grown quite pail..._

"And you have it." Said the prisoner as he rose to his full stature who was now standing a bit by me. I tilted my head a bit and stood as well when he offered a hand to pull me up and spoke quietly to me, "I require an audience with you once we are out of here and to a safe place."

"I wouldn't have doubted that you would, but I as well have questions..."

"All in due time, Your Highness."

"Call me Lyn for now, that's what I am called around everyone."

Vaan growled quietly as he stomps off ahead with Balthier and Fran following him in a much more calm pace, leaving the two of us behind to keep up the rear. Basch stayed close to me but in a respectable distance. I kept glancing at the captain, but more at his face as we made our way down the passage then to arrive into a wide open space.

"I don't believe the stories about you are true, you know, about killing my father..." I looked away when he turned his head slightly toward me knowing that he heard me, "Their are many things with the story that don't make sense to me; it seems to make more sense that you were wrongly accused or better yet, framed."

"What makes you think that the story that you were told held some truth or false?"

"A Bangaa I met in dungeons a few months back told me of your story on how much you were devoted to your kingdom that was so full of pride that you would do everything in your power to protect it, even die for it. I believed him, because his eyes held the truth, it became a hobby of mine to read people through their eyes; they hold a lot of untold stories that are just begging me to look into."

They both paused their talking when Vaan, the curious kid that he is, checked out this power box and tried to flip the switch as it were but nothing happened. Balthier checked it out as well and it seemed to be missing a fuse. Fran noticed some movement on the bottom floor and pointed out a Bangaa leaning against the wall next to a gate blocking their way out. He seemed to be a merchant for the loaded goods that he seemed to be carrying.

"Let's see if this fellow has any, shall we?" Balthier suggested as he and Fran made their way down with Vaan following as he gave a small sneer at Basch then at myself for some reason; maybe he felt betrayed in some way from speaking with his enemy? _Is he trying to make me feel guilty or something? __**Snort**__._

"Speaking of betrayal..." I muttered to myself, "...that Judge that was interrogating you before, he seems to know you really well." I watched Basch's lips turn into a thin line with his brows slightly furrow, "...and you seem to know him too..." We both stopped at the last set of stairs as he turns and looks me with the slight pain in his eyes with the hint of past betrayal.

"He's my/your brother." His eyes seemed to have widen slightly when I spoke the same time he did but relaxed into a calmed face look, "...how did you know this?"

"I had a feeling that I was the only one paying attention and listening to your 'interrogation', both of your voices sounded slightly alike. Yours is slightly more lower toned and slightly scratchy due to the lack of water that you seem to barely get. His sounds like yours but a bit more clear and aristocratic; and his hair is slightly more darker than yours since I'm guessing that you used to get more sun than he did in that stuffy helmet of his; so in other words, he's a pompous ass with a pretty haircut and voice." he stared at me quietly, "...like I said, I pay attention more so than others and use it for later information that the others deem useless." I looked away from him to stare at the others as they talked with the Bangaa merchant about the said fuse and items that they need restock on. The merchant seemed to have given the fuse willingly since it was only closed off due to dangerous fiends and like and had sealed it off. Before I could talk more to the captain, Balthier stepped up to him and held out the fuse.

"Would you be so kind, Captain as to plant the fuse for us so we could move forward?" I watched Basch take the said fuse and gives a polite nod before looking at me a moment as he headed back up the stairs to comply to the task given to him, "You two seem to be getting along well, a little too well; is there something that you wish to explain to the rest of us?"

I grinned at him, "All in due time, my dear mister pirate, all in due time..." I reached into my hood to place a few strands of blond-silver-like hair behind my ear, "...all you need to know for now is my name and that you have another helping hand; the rest of the formalities would have to wait until we are safe and out of certain danger." my head tilts toward him from the side, "All I know is your name and what you do; I have not ask you any questions as to why you are here and where you were from or why you were caught and brought down here in the first place. Even if I do ask, I doubt you would give me a decent answer or don't answer at all by saying some high quality words that I would not understand nor care for to distract me to get out of the said question." both of us were silent as Vaan and Fran watched us quietly; my gaze turned to the side to glance up as the lights turned on with a hum as the Captain made his way back down to us, "We all have our secrets, don't we?" I gave a small smirk toward him before walking pass him down the stairs while Basch paused to look a the sky pirate before following me down the rest of the way to the others; soon the elegant male followed as well as he mutters quietly, 'no need to be snippy, now...'

Once everyone was together and the gate opened, we stayed at the entrance of the Barheim Passage as Fran's eyes slightly narrows at the other end, "The Mist seethes..."

"It reeks," the male pirate agreed, "...something's close."

Everyone began to walk down the passage but I stayed lightly behind as something was keeping me from moving, some unknown fear I think. Basch realized that I wasn't following as he stopped and turned to face me, "Lady Lyn...?" when I didn't answer he stepped up to me and places his hands upon my shoulders to really look at me as I snapped out of my daze, "Are you well?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine... just... not a big fan of closed spaces..."

"Claustrophobia... you have claustrophobia...?" I gave a small hesitant laugh as I begin to mess with my cloak at the sleeve end. "I know, what a nice perfect time to know in this predicament, yeah?" his hands lowered from my shoulders as he glances back to the others then back at me again, "Stay close to the group and don't wander; as Balthier says, something is close and I would rather you stay by my side at all times, your highness..."

"Easier said than done..." I mumble as we began our way down the creepy passage and by then we took our weapons out to kill creatures on our way into it not at all leaving the Captain's side or back.

Before I could take another step, the lights began to dim that caused me to freeze and shiver at the light slowly disappearing; then Vaan asked the question that I couldn't even utter to ask, "Hey, what's wrong with the lights?"

I peered over Basch's arm to squint slightly at seeing something spark not too far off and brow raised as it looks like to be sucking out all of the energy from the exposed wires, setting off sparks every few seconds. I made a face when seeing what the fiends looked like; spider-like mechanical creatures, I hate spiders!

"What ARE those?"

Mr. Fancy Pants gives a brief glance at me before placing his rifle over his shoulder as he looks at the said fiends and responds, "Not at all on seeing these things down here; they're called Mimicks; they disguise themselves as all manner of things then strike when you're least wary. The lot of them have a fondness of energy, I'm told. They gorge themselves on the stuff until there's nothing left."

I blankly stare at his back.

"Yeah, not like I can tell what they're doing by watching them suck out all the electricity and dimming the lights; just wanted to know what they're called, didn't need to go into full detail of them." if I could see his face and the movement he made, _I could've sworn he rolled his eyes and looking mildly irritated._

There was a small bit of silence.

"So... what happens then?"

"Lights out," Baltheir continues like I haven't said anything, jackass, "...and it's worse in the dark, much worse. So, once you get too close to one of those conduits they'll be sucked dry. But don't worry. It'll give you the energy back, if you ask nicely. Sticking it with a sword helps too. Clock's ticking!"

Then everyone all moved at once when Fran shot an arrow at the creature, disturbing it from it's feasting; it sparked once before it hisses at us and began to quickly make it's way toward us, showing off it's disgusting fangs. Ugh, gross.

I took out my weapon with a small twirl as Vaan attacked it with his sword a few times before dodging out of the way from being peirced and electrocuted. Soon it came at Basch in front of me as he got into a fighting stance, getting ready to fight the creature; before it came close, I was right in front of him as I launched my pole in front of its face while it hissed in pain and slightly staggers back. I swiftly flipped the weapon over to the other end as I slid it under it's body; I smirked as I suddenly launched it up into the air as Fancy Pants and Fran fired their weapons at the same time, killing it instantly as it hit the ground. The lights returned to their normal brightness but still had a slightly dim feel but not as bad as it had gotten before.

"You hadn't need to do that, Your Highness, I would have taken cared of myself." I heard the captain say behind me as I gave him a small glance when he finished then looked back ahead.

"If I hadn't interfered then you would be a lot more wounded than you are now if you were using your fists against a spider-like machine creature that could fry your ass by it's electrical energy. I suggest you stay away from those until we can find any weapon down here for you to use, but for now, you can take care of other creatures other than those Mimicks you see." I heard him shift slightly on his feet as he bows his head respectfully so the others couldn't see.

"As you wish, Lady Lyn..."

I sigh while shaking my head as we followed the others, Baltheir taking the lead followed by Vaan on his slight left and Fran beside him; I could see how Vaan is keeping his distance from us by that dirty look on his face every time he gives a small glance over his shoulder at us. Childishly, I stuck my tongue out at him before giving the same frown afterwards that we had received from him; _I didn't care how people looked at me, what they thought or how they judged me. I wasn't going to be a person that isn't me just to please others._

After a while we came across more hidden Mimicks and bat looking creatures on the way before coming to a stop in a corridor with a dead body of a soldier who had tried and failed to reach any sort of freedom in this place. I stood a bit away from the dead body as Basch began to raid the armor and sword from the said dead soldier. _Isn't that grave robbing...? I suppose it doesn't count if he wasn't __**technically **__burried. _The old captain found a string of leather to tie back his dirty blond hair before taking the sword and doing a little practice swings to get the feel of using a weapon again.

"Nice moves there, Captain." I heard the male pirate say as I gave him a slight glance before looking at the ex-prisoner and a nod to myself; _I'm sure after a few months or so he'll have some more muscle mass to gain._

"You mean _**traitor**_." I heard grudge boy say, I mean seriously, people just can't open their eyes to see the real picture that's going on here; idiots.

"So they say, but I didn't see him kill anyone."

"My brother did." I blink from under my hood and placed a hand upon my hip as I stared at Vaan a few moments before moving my gaze toward Basch who was staring at the boy who had a hateful look on his face; the captain's eyes soon to have realize who he was talking about.

"Reks. He said he had a brother two years younger. I see he meant you." there was a bit of sad fondness in his tone, "Your brother, what became-"

"He's dead."

"I'm sorry."

This is where shit got real. As far as I can see, I can see the mild curiosity in everyone's eyes when hearing the older man apologize to the angry boy. Now, if only the said boy will see why a 'murderer' would say sorry to a crime he-

"It was you who killed him!" _...nope, guess not._

"I give you my word: that was not the way of it."

And so he gave his tale of what truly happened and explaining how his twin brother pretended to be him after he was ambushed by judges, saying how he betrayed the kingdom and forced the king of Nabradia, my father, to sign the treaty before killing him afterwards when the deed was done. _Even though that Basch's brother was a dick, but he can sure act __and sound like his own brother. _Then after all was said he then attacked Reks when his 'traitor' speech was done. I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed when Basch sat down next to me and leaned back against it as well. To have to tell such a story that hasn't been told for over two or so years would take a lot out of you, hopefully relieved if anyone besides myself believed him.

"A twin brother? Fancy that. But still, the pieces fit, I'll give you that much. And he did look like you." said Mr. Fancy Pants as I gave a light snort as a few heads looked my way.

"You're just now noticing that? I knew right off the bat by just looking and listing to them, I compared their voices, hair, stature, you name it. Being really observant and getting facts is my specialty; I see what you guys DON'T see, even the little things could mean something that you guys just ignore that could mean a whole lot." all eyes on me now, "You see and hear what you really want to be true instead on filling on the facts that you don't bother to go through."

"Are you calling my brother a liar?!" _wow, angry boy is angry._

"Not at all, you're misunderstanding what I'm saying; have you ever thought on _**why**_ the captain would betray a kingdom that has been his whole life, his honor and home just to suddenly give it all up to a country he truly despises and fought against? From what I heard from an honorable Bangaa that served in the war along with him said that he was too proud of his home and would give it up for nothing."

"What you say is true, but you forget that no one knew that he had living family, let alone a twin brother."

"Yes, I know but has anyone ever question the motives or what he would actually gain to do such a thing?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and gave a glance at Basch who was now standing up and then shaking his head as if asking to drop it for now. Sighing, I nod before glancing off to the side.

"I don't believe him."

I snorted again, "Of course not." I mumbled to myself but didn't say any more when feeling that hold on my shoulder become firm.

"It was my fault that Reks was there. I am sorry." he released my shoulder and stood behind me yet beside me as Vaan clenched his fists together with his back facing us as if trying to keep his anger in check.

"My brother, he trusted you. He trusted you and lost everything. How can I believe you?"

"Not me then. Believe in your brother. He was a fine soldier. He fought to the last to protect his homeland. No, surely he fought to protect his brother."

That seemed to be the last straw from the young youth as he whirled around angrily, "You don't know anything!" Fancy Pants stepped in front of the boys' path and spoke with a hint of calm and coolness,

"Believe what you want to. Whatever it takes to make you happy." he turned and began walking ahead as I could've sworn I heard him murmur something about, "What's done is done." in a low tone; couldn't agree with you more, FP.

We had been walking around for a while as the lights began to dim more, pretty soon I couldn't see what's in front of me. I began to panic as I began to move my hands in front of me frantically searching for someone or something, "Hey guys? Where are you, I can't find you!" I heard echo's of fighting getting further away from me while my breathing wasn't doing any better as I started to hyperventilate a little then sighing in mild relief when I found a hard surface of a wall. I heard a abnormal groan close to me that sounded like a zombie. I yelped when feeling a blade cut through my flesh upon my arm then leaving me to lash out swiftly and hard against the creature until it doesn't make another sound. "Guys?! Where are you?!" I began moving against the wall with my hand as I move further into the darkness.

Pretty soon I just stopped and slumped to the floor against the wall while hugging my knees to my chest while my breathing began to get worse, god damn claustrophobia, "Someone... please find me... I don't like it here..." choked sob, "...don't leave me here, Rasler, I'm sorry, please don't be mad...!" I began to get light headed as I struggled to stay awake, falling asleep in a place like this would be dangerous. I don't like being weak in front of others but I can't help my shitty phobia. Before I realized it, I had passed out and slumped against the floor on my side.

_**~Dream~**_

_I was crouched in a dead end and was crying; she didn't mean to be mean to her brother, honest! Did he hate me now? Was he looking for me?From now on, I'll listen to my big brother this time I swear!_

_It was getting dark out and I was getting scared, I shivered when a cold gust of wind blew by. I gave a small whine and stood up when I heard my name being called by my father and brother. Father? I thought he would be busy with his guests that had arrived from Rabanastre a few hours ago. I heard a few "Lady Raslyn!" voices that were unknown to me. I began to follow the voices as best as she could, pausing when she got into another dead end but turned around and tried a different way._

_I finally got to the middle to where someone was waiting, it was a soldier from Rabanastre. He turned as his curly like blond hair framed his youthful face, "Lady Raslyn...?" I began tearing up as I began running toward him, dress dirty and slightly torn. He kneeled down as he took me into his embrace and held me close while picking me up as I clung to him and hiding my face into his armor. He called out to everyone else who were still in the maze that he has found her; few minuts later some Nabradia and Rabanastre soldiers began coming out into the middle as well as her father and brother who was holding onto his hand._

"_Lyn!" I peaked out from the soldiers neck to glance over to her brother who had let go of his fathers hand and was running over to the pair. I began to squirm a bit as the kind man shifted and placed me upon my feet and began to run over to him. Once I got to him he hugged me tightly against him as I held on upon his shirt on the sides, "I'm sorry, Lyn, I didn't mean to yell and leave there by yourself. I'm so sorry!"_

_I squirmed to pull away from him as I held upon arms, "No, I should be sorry, I should've listened to you in the first place! I was being a meanie and said some mean things, I didn't mean them, honest! Please don't be angry with me, I promise I'll listen!" I began to tear up again as he moves hands from my shoulders to each side of my face and began wiping away the stray tears that fell._

"_I would never be angry with you, you're my sister, it's hard to stay mad at you even if you are being a meanie," I began to tear up again but he quickly continued, "...what I mean is, I will always forgive you no matter what I do. I'll protect you and our family. No matter what you do if you get lost or runaway I'll always come back and find you, even if you are lost for years, I will never give up finding you, ever." our foreheads were now touching as I blinked away the unshedded tears and began smiling happily._

"_Promise...?"_

"_On my life, I promise."_

_**~End of Dream~**_

"Hey, I think she's coming around...!"

I groaned quietly as I felt I was being carried and placed a hand against my forehead, luckily my hood was still covering over my head and half the over of my face. Once the blurriness disappeared from my vision, I noticed it was a bit lighter than usual and had began looking around then paused when looking up at the person that was holding me; it was Basch. It was almost like her dream that he was holding her protectively as her little self cried in relief against him.

"Well, sleeping beauty has awaken; glad that you can join us." snapping out of my dazed expression of my dream rememberance, I turned and looked at Balthier who had spoke.

"Are you well...?" I looked back up at Basch and gave a nod as he slowly placed me upon my feet, "You had been unconscious for over an hour when we had found you on the floor." he held on upon my shoulder to level me just in case I lost my balance, "Did you have an 'attack'?" I can tell the others, besides Fran, were curious as to what he was saying.

"Yes, it got worse in the dark when I couldn't hear or find anyone. It will not happen again, I promise. I am sorry for being a burden to everyone, I will try and be more useful from now on." I bowed my head a little, "Now, where are we?"

"Right down to business, aren't you? Well, we're just about to enter a place that we think is our way out; care to join us?" I shifted and did a saracastic curtsy toward him while lifting my tattered cloak as if it was a dress.

"Oh, I thought you would never ask, thank you for inviting me, kind sir~" I gave a small smirk as I whirled my cloak around dramatically as I walked on ahead but soon stopped when seeing a very large Mimick creature laying eggs that had hatched quickly of the mini Mimicks, "I'm guess that's the queen then?"

"That's what it looks like, doesn't it?"

Vaan pulled out his sword, "Well, what ever it is, it's blocking our way out to freedom!" runs out ahead as he intiated the first attack upon the mini Mimicks.

"I have detected that she is weak against ice attacks, bring her down!" Fran called out as she swiftly dodges a Mimick as I took it out for her as she focuses on her own arrow attacks. Basch and Vaan were on opposite sides of the cavern, keeping the mini Mimicks away from the other group attacking the queen.

Mr. All-Proper-And-Fancy casted a blizzard attack as Fran attacked with her arrows while I watched their backs from any coming enemy sneaking up on them while snatching some potions from their packs and tossing it to them to drink to refuel their energy. Basch began to attack the queen now, leaving Vaan and I to attack the babies as Fran and Fancy Pants cast their ice magicks against the creature. Our attacks continued as few of us switched off attacking to using ice magicks, excpet me, I haven't learned how yet. Pretty soon after all the sequenced attacks, the queen finally fell defeated heavily as the cavern began to cave in.

"Time for us to take our leave before this place falls on our heads." everyone sheathed their weapons quickly while running toward the exit. Just as the last one had reached the outside, large rocks had blocked their path causing sand and dust particals to fly up in the air that made a few people cough. After everything clears, I stood up straight after having my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath; I looked around as I closed my eyes and took in the fresh air and sun as the wind blew against my cloak. _Freedom never tasted so sweet._

"To think Dalmascan air could taste so sweet." weird, I just thought that, is he a mind reader...?

"Where are we?" boy wonder asks while stepping up a few steps beside me while placing his hand over his eyes as he glances up into the sky to look around the sandy wilderness.

"The Estersand, by the looks of it," replies Mr. Proper a few feet away from me before turning to Basch, "Let's head back to Rabanstre before we shrivel up. By your leave, Captain." I saw him glance at me as well but only for a short moment when walked over and stopped by the ex-prisoner's side.

"Yes, the hour of my leave is already over late. The people may hate me, but that does not free me of my charge." he looked down at me when I placed a hand upon his arm casually as he nods his head at me as the both of us began heading down the dune slopes as everyone began to follow, giving us a bit of distance so that we could talk privately.

"I had a dream memory of Rasler and I's childhood earlier..." he glanced at me as we kept our walk, "...do you remember visiting Nabradia all those years ago when I got lost in the maze and had found you first?"

"...that was many years ago, but yes, I do remember." he says as he thought about it after a few minutes.

"Do you remember the promise that my brother made for me after finding me?" gave a small sound of confirmation, "...he never gave up trying to find me, did he, after all those years when I disappeared...?" my voice was soft and quite sad as the both of us stayed silent for a few moments before he responded.

"From what I know, Your Highness, his family came first before his Kingdom. When the war had been brought on, he had always talked and thought about you, even with his marriage with Lady Ashe. She supported him and had understood his need and determination to find his only sister that was taken from him years before. He had never broken his promise to you that he vowed that day." I looked down as I rubbed my eye with my palm when feeling a tear that was about to fall.

"...actually, he did... the war made him break his promise after he was killed by the enemy a long time ago." I sighed as I stood up straight with my head held up high with the look of determination in my eyes, "...now that I am back, I will promise, swear, even, to help out the resistance and put an end from this long time war that has gone on long enough. Too much blood has been spilt, family and other loved ones taken away by the cruelty." I frowned, "There is still one heir of Nabradia still alive in this world and I will not go down without a fight." I looked at the captain beside me with hard determined eyes, "...will you stay beside me and help me end this war for peace?" he placed a closed fist against his chest and bows his head slightly.

"On my life, I swear it." giving a small thought, he added, "I promise."

I smiled softly and nod my thanks.

The others that were a ways behind us were giving us curious/suspicious looks as we walked and talked on ahead in private. Fran's ear twitch with the look of mild surprise in her red irises but made no indication on her face; so that was her secret.

"Is it just me or do those two actually know each other? They seemed to be awfully close for just meeting each other." Balthier walked beside the boy who had asked the question and commented about the mysterious girl and the former captain. The male sky pirate looked at his partner who seemed to know the reason as to why they are as close as they are.

"What had you found out?" Fran looked at her friend/partner for a moment before looking away.

"It is not my place to tell." she says watching to duo ahead of them, "Our curiousness will have to continue to be curious. I feel that she will reveal her part in this in due time. But for now, we wait." after a few moments, there was a calm sigh.

"I suppose we don't have a choice in the matter," he adjusts his cuffs at his wrists, "...we'll be gone before we dwell more upon it after gathering supplies and some R and R." the viera gave a mysterious hidden smile.

"Perhaps."

:

:

:

:

**HOS: **There you have it, chapter two up and done. Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did on typing it out! Again, I apologize for my lateness and I swear to try and give more fast updates as best as I can. Also, I don't know if Basch was around as a soldier yet in Rabanastre at that time. If he wasn't then it's just my idea to reveal him that early in her childhood.

Thank you all for reading! Hope to get some good reviews afterwards!

Ja ne!

b ^o^ d

:

:

:

:


	4. Explanations, New Looks and Adventures

**Forgotten Princess of Nabradia**

**Summary: **Princess Raslyn Halina Nabradia; twin sister of the late Prince Rasler who had disappeared at a young age has finally returned but though has barely no memory of the world that she was born into; maybe Balthier/OC.

**Disclaimer: **I OWN EVERYTHING! *gets hit in the head by an apple that Vaan had thrown, causing me to fall over and groan; holds head in pain* Actually... I don't own Final Fantasy XII or their characters, Square Enix owns everything except my only OC and certain made up plots where ever they pop up.

**HOS: **I have no excuse as to why I am always late on my updates but I do apologize for the extreme lateness of this story. I have a lot to update on that I have been typing up other stories that I have been procrastinating on as of late. With my Convention over and done with I can try and focus on these updates

**Table of Contents**

"Talking"

_Characters Thoughts_

(Me butting in where ever)

:

:

:

:

**Chapter Three****: **

**To Explanations, **

**New Looks**

**And New Adventures**

~Lyn's POV~

With more sweat, creatures to slay and sand in MANY places that I dare not explain, had arrived at the said large city of Rabanastre. I gazed upon it with silent awe and wonder on how high tech everything seemed to be that my own world failed in comparison of the technology around it. I felt a hand upon my shoulder as I gave a small brief glance upon the ex-captain as we followed the others to the large entrance gate known as the Eastgate. The travelers and other kinds of people and creatures seemed to be more cleaner than I and Basch. _I bet they smell better than us, comparing to where we came from,_ I thought as the group came to a stop to a bit of distance of the said gate of people walking in and out of. The captain and I had our backs to the entrance of the city while facing the group before us.

"I-" small little jab of my elbow against the ex-blond captain's side, "WE thank you." Basch says with sincerity as I stood behind him on the side as I too smiled and bowed my head in thanks with my hands in front of me in all politeness. Vaan stared at me with a curious brow raise, as if asking why I was going with the 'murderer' in the first place but said nothing about it.

Fancy Pants crosses his arms and slightly tilts his head, "I'd avoid crowds, if I were you. In this town you're still a traitor, you know." he then looked at me, "...and you I'm not so sure of what to think." I rose a brow at him even though he couldn't see it from under my hood as I smiled mysteriously.

"Curiouser, curiouser..." I teased as I hid my arms inside my 'cloak' as the captain spoke once more.

"The Resistance will sure to find us soon." he looked at me for a few moments before looking at Vaan, "Fates will we meet again. I would pay my respects to your brother." The boy said nothing once more as he made a small unsure face at the adults' words before turning his attention to the pointed finger of Balthier.

"You're a fugitive now, too," he says, "Stay low for a while." was the last thing I heard before jogging to catch up to the 'free' man that I'm certain no one has forgotten of his 'crime' that he was wrongfully accused of, not at all noticing the stare of the male Sky Pirate.

"What are we to do now?" I asked once I walked at his side as we walked up the large set of stairs toward the city area, "I could use a bath and a new wardrobe; possibly a haircut as well since it would be impossible to tame these matted strands." I murmured while fingering the fallen strands from the hood in distaste.

We had reached a certain district as we paused in a spot to where it was less crowded to speak and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and me standing next to him in a comfortable distance. Before he could respond, the door next to us opened up as a few street urchins exited the iron gates that lead down somewhere and out into the market area it seems like. "If I was part of the resistance and wanted to stay hidden from the watchful eye of enemy soldiers, the underground seems like a likely place to set up said place." I murmured to the male beside me, earning me a small grunt of affirmative as he opened the door to the lower part of the city and made our way down the stairs. It made me relax a little as we were away from the watchful eye of the soldiers prowling in the streets. We paused in an open area and glanced around quietly in wonder.

"If I remember correctly, this place must be Lowtown of Rabanastre." Basch exclaimed softly to me as we started to walk around curiously as we watched some people and open item shops.

We earned a few curious glances when passing a few citizens as they don't seem to recognize the male that I'm with; how odd. If there was a 'king killer' walking amongst us, I would remember such a face. We continued for a bit more after watching a few Bangaa's and humans gamble for a few moments before walking on again. I smiled as a few children, humans and all creatures laughing and playing down the 'streets' with toy swords as they ran by us. "To think that happiness and laughter are still around in such negative times..." I said quietly as I watched as the children disappear around the corner.

"Hmm," a small sound of agreement, "...indeed; the innocence of the young generation reminds everyone that there still could be some sort of happiness to live for in these bad times as you say," we watched some people walk by chatting to their friends as he continued on, "Hope is all what the citizens can dream of, to keep them from reaching to despair. I soon wish to soon give them the freedom that they so deserve in the upcoming future."

"Powerful words for a traitor..." a voice says as we whirled around to see a male standing a bit off to the side, watching us with a stoic stare. He was tall, tanned and looked serious with a stubble across his jawline. He had dark short hair, a narrowed gaze and wearing the armor of a soldier, as it seems. He wore a set of brown leather and metal plate armor, with a wide collar that exposes his neck and the upper portion of his chest, revealing a leather choker around his neck and a green under shirt. Beneath his leg greaves, he wore purple trousers. Across his back to complete his ensemble was a large sword that looked menacing.

Basch relaxed when seeing the man before us and lowered his arms, "Vossler..." the man, Vossler stares at the former captain before turning his stare to me with suspicion and curiosity then back to the blond male once more, "We have much to discuss, my old friend."

"It would seem so," he watches us a bit then looks at me again, "Who might you be, filth in rags?" Basch stiffens and was about to retort but the hand I placed upon his arm stopped him and looked at me.

"All in due time, Sir Vossler, all will be discussed once we find a safe place to explain without prying ears." a frown etched the mans' face as he stays silent before turning away and began to walk off.

"Come, the headquarters isn't far..." he finally responds as he lead us down a few halls before coming to towering boxes of crates that almost seems like a dead end but a hidden flap gives it away. I glanced at the man sitting on top of one of said crates as if guarding the entrance; he looked surprised and shock to see the face of my companion. _Ah, so someone other than Sir Vossler that knows his face._I was amused at the man as he turned to look at me next, the hint of curiosity present in his gaze as we walked inside with me waving bye to him as I entered the hidden hideout.

When I entered, I stared at the many men and few women around the place, all silent and staring at my companion and I with all shock and suspicion in their eyes. Basch gazes upon the resistance soldiers of Rabanastre before landing on Vossler once more when the man spoke, "Now, I suppose an explanation is in order?" a nod from the man beside me as he followed him, mentioning me to follow as well into a private room and took a seat; letting Basch speak first.

"It all started at the battle of Nabradia when the King was assassinated..." the story was explained through Basch's point of view in detail of what really happened back then. There was a few glances my way in certain parts before he finished leaving Vossler to relax now that he realizes that his friend is not a murder of sorts. It looked like he always believed that his friend was never a murder just needed the truth from the source. Vossler then turned to me with his fingers entwined that was placed just below his nose with elbows upon the table, looking at me up down as if trying to guess what my purpose in all this was.

"Now, on to you, filth in rags, who might you be to cause Basch to be so protective?" I smiled mysteriously in amusement while Basch frowned at the nickname that Vossler had dubbed me.

"I wouldn't be calling her such things, Vossler, she is just as important as Amalia's position." my blond companion explained in all seriousness that caused the dark haired man to sit up a bit more as he lifts a brow before narrowing his gaze upon me again.

"Is that so," it was not a question as if he did not believe the words of his friend about me, "...are you meaning to to tell me that she is some sort of royalty of sorts? Don't be redic-" I cut him off as I swiftly pulled the hood off my head to reveal a dirty grimed face with matted light blond hair and slightly narrowed gray eyes and the look of superiority on my face; I can tell that I left the man speechless of my reveal.

" I am Princess Raslyn Halina Nabradia; twin sister of the late Prince Rasler. I disappeared at the age of ten into a completely different world with no memory of who I was besides my first name and age. I was adopted by a lovely couple who took care of my every needs when no one had come to claim me. As I grew up, I have gotten an education and learned the meaning of combat and strategy for over eleven years." Vossler sat up straight when hearing my words as he stayed silent as I continued, "On the night of my twenty-first birthday, I had an intense migraine of many images, people, creatures and short memories of my late family and kingdom before succumbing to darkness. I woke up into what seemed to be a prison that looked highly familiar. Filled with cuffed Humes and many creatures that I had never seen before in my life that I can remember; that was six months ago." I told him the rest up until the meeting of Basch's caged self and the mystery judge that was his twin brother, "...and you know the rest." I said ending my explanation as the men were silent as they let it all sink in.

"A different world? How is that possible?" Vossler murmured to himself as he sighed and closes his eyes slowly before looking at me once more with a different air to him, "My apologies, Your Highness from my rudeness from earlier..." he says bowing his head a bit that caused me to smile a little.

"Well, I suppose you can make it up to me with a bath, new clothes and armor along with new haircut; what say you, Captain?" I asked Basch while turning to him with amusement in my gaze.

"Aye, that would do perfectly well."

With a low quiet laugh from the dark haired man, he lightly slammed his hands upon his lap and stood up, "Very well, I shall set up the preparations immediately." he heads toward the door and pauses to look at us again, "I shall find some suitable clothes and armor for you both as well; I'll return for you both once things have been set up and ready." with that said, he opened the door and left us to our lonesome.

"Oh man, it's been ages since I had a proper bath!" I said, the superiority air disappearing after a moment of silence, "Though you need it more than I it seems; we're just both a couple of stinkers, aren't we?" I laughed a bit with my hands on my hips, "I bet he couldn't wait to get out of this room with us smelling as we are in a closed space like this." I was given a faint amused glance while taking off the dead mans armor he pilfered a while back; that's just gross, seriously, "So, where do we go from here after we're all cleaned up and ready?"

Before words were said, Vossler once again interrupted when he came in to show us to our baths. Basch turned to me before we went our separate ways, "We'll talk about it once we're finished and presentable." I nod as I entered the bathroom with a tub filled with all the necessities that I would need for a bath. I sighed and began to take off all my clothing and entered the hot bath and got to cleaning; now THIS is a bath made in heaven.

It was a bout a half hour in when a knock upon the door was heard as I had just stepped out of the dirty watered tub. I quickly wrapped a towel around myself and opened the door as I was towel drying my clean but matted hair to see a woman come in with clothes and some armor that looked small enough to fit me as well as some traveling boots that also looked to be my size. I finally flipped the towel over after twisting it to hide the hideous hair from view once the woman closed the door for me. She sat down the items and turned to me as she gasped in mild fright with her hand upon her chest when looking at my face. She was about late thirties early forties with a hint of gray in her blond hairline and brown eyes with that usual tan like everyone else that I have seen when I entered the large city.

"Y-You look like—"

"—the late Prince Rasler, yes. I am his missing twin sister that has finally returned home from a long league of absence but my story would have to wait since I have people waiting on me to finish my bathing." I thought a moment, she looked like a mother that had a few children, "I have a question..." the woman blinked at me curiously, "...can you cut hair?" I smiled innocently at her.

After eating a healthy filling meal after my haircut a half-hour ago, I was almost dressed and ready to go. I adjusted my black fingerless silver armor plated gloves and the silver gantlets with black outlines on my arms, tightened the straps on the left side of my upper silver armor with black outlines as well that protected my breasts. Moved down to belt my silver light armored apron skirt with also black outlined tips with a item pouch attached to my left side and black shorts down to the thighs. To top off my ensemble I pulled on my black knee high travelers boots with white frontal tips that fit perfectly and were comfortable along with a hidden dagger on the side, just in case I lose my weapon. Finally finished, I stood up while grabbing my new pole called the Cypress Pole, spun it a few times before attaching it to my back to complete my outfit leaving my midsection completely bare.

I ran my fingers through my now short pixie like haircut and smiled in the mirror when seeing Marina, the woman that helped me with my clothes and hair as I turned to her and bowed my head, "Thank you for all your help, I won't forget this!"

The woman flushed a little and smiled pleasantly as she too bowed her head, "It was my pleasure, Your Highness. Please do be careful on your travels and take care!" I smiled and nodded my head as I turned and sighed before opening and walking out the door.

I found my way into the large room when I heard some of the men talking, not yet noticing me; except Vossler who stood there with his arms crossed looking all broody as he stood there silent when he looked at me. If he was surprised at my new look, he didn't show it upon his face. I glanced over at the men who was now talking louder about something, "Then what of Ondore's proclamation?" what the hell is Ondore...? "Did they fool even the Marquis?" seriously, I have no idea who or what their talking about.

"What if a judge killed the king, not the captain?" a man next to the first speaker put in; _ah, they're talking about Basch it seems, guess they know his story then._ "That would explain everything wouldn't it?"

"Then the captain would be brother to a judge! How are we to trust such a man?" I frowned at their faith upon their captain that they had followed into war with and sighed as I finally made myself known to everyone in the room who had now gone silent and stared with wide eyes as if they were seeing a ghost.

"Some faith you all have to a man who had fought at your side for as long as you have that would rather die for his home than to betray it like you all think he would." I narrowed my eyes as the superiority came back within my gaze, the strong royalty coming out to stare at every man as if I was mildly disgusted with their words, "A faithful man with many years of service, serving the King of Rabanastre along with Nabradia; my home during the war," a few intakes of air from a few soldiers, "...dare accuse him of being untrustworthy just because he has a brother that is a Judge from the enemy side. It disgusts me to think that your captain might be conspiring against you; you're all a bunch of garbage, all of you." my eyes soon glared around the room, "If you truly knew the man on how loyal he truly was and still is back at that faithful day, then you truly do not know your captain at all." the crowd was deadly silent when I finished my speech, a few murmured when I caught a few words.

"...almost like Lord Rasler..."

"...a scary comparison..."

"...quite passionate too..."

"...ridiculous..."

"...knows nothing of what we had been through..."

"...what would she know of loyal..."

"...gone for eleven years and comes back NOW of all times...?"

I tightened my fists as I was about to angrily retort but stopped when feeling a hand upon my shoulder to turn my head and look at Basch who was frowning slightly in distaste of what was being said against me when I was defending him. His grip tightened slightly as if thanking me for saying the passionate kind words about him he heard. He wore a cannibalized parts of some sort of uniform that I know nothing about: opened-heeled boots, linen shorts, a red brow vest with its buckles undone. Below that was a linen shirt with only the bottom button closed as there was a strapped piece of armor attached to his left shoulder, the strap was checkered yellow, green, blue and pink; colors of his loyalty to the city to what it looks like to me. He wore mailed, fingerless gloves on his hands as well. He looked more groomed, cleaned and fed, showed off his bare mildly strong arms as well as chest and stomach area; showing much of his physique and the color of his skin tone. I smiled as his curly blond hair was now cut and trimmed just to his shoulders that was combed back off his face, showing off that scar that seemed to cut into eyebrow down to his left ear that close to almost cutting off his earlobe. He cleaned up VERY well; I like it.

"Now there's the Basch that I remember," Vossler exclaims as we turned to look at him, _And Vossler seems to like it too, in a non-gay sort of way..._

"Then will you fight again at my side?" the blond asks to his friend. There was a moment of silence before a man slams his fists upon the table that he was sitting at that made me jump and glare at the slamming offender.

"His word alone convinces me of nothing!" seriously, has any of my words reached these fools at all?

"I'd take his word over of a mouthpiece Marquis!" shouted a man from across the room not too far away from where I'm standing.

"Then you name Reks liar with him," another man to my right says with a stoic voice. There was a bit of commotion going on behind me as I turned to see Vaan. _Ah, had a feeling that I would be seeing him again sometime soon_, I thought amusingly as I watch him glare at the men around him.

"My brother was no liar!" he shouted while holding a sheathed sword that was a bit big on him, _now, where have I heard this before...?_

"Just the opposite," I heard Basch say calmly beside me, "Reks was the witness they needed. They had to make it appear as if I'd killed the king." a few stares at me as I hardened my gaze and said nothing nor looked away from the blond man in front of me, "Reks bares no blame. The Fates have willed it." I saw movement at the corner of my eye as Vossler made way toward the teen and spoke.

"So, this is Reks's brother," he roughly took the sword out of Vaan's hands then dismissing him quickly not at all noticing the hurt gaze in his eyes. I walked over to him and lied my hand upon his shoulder. He looked at me with wide eyes looking as if he has never met me before, I eye closed smiled at him as the dark haired man faced Basch, "Your words may convince this child, but they weigh too lightly on the scales for my taste. Our paths will remain separate." my eyes widen in disbelief at what was being said as Basch narrowed his gaze upon the man.

"Do you not think Amalia worth saving?"

"I hold mens lives in my hands," Vossler says with slight hesitation, my eyes narrowed at his movement in mild suspicion, "I must see foes in every shadow. The night we moved against Vayne, he knew. I will not chance such disadvantage again. I must treat you as I would Ondore – as I would treat any abettor of the Empire."

"Then what will you do? Hold me here in chains?" there was a bit of a challenge into my companions voice as the two men stared at one another in silence. I looked at both of them and compared their looks, they look like they are highly opposites from one another making Vossler dark and Basch light. They both had almost the same facial hair but different hair colors and skin tone... _and why the hell am I comparing them so distinctively?!_

A sigh came from the dark haired male as he tossed the sword to the ex-captain who caught it and looked at it a moment before speaking quietly, "Some things never change, do they." a look crossed Vosslers face.

"Listen to me, Basch," his voice sounding harsh and clipped, "Your cage may have no bars, but it is a cage. The eyes of the Resistance watch unblinking."

My own eyes narrowed at his words as Basch responded the same type of voice, "Let them watch. I know something of cages." Basch then stormed out, walking passed Vaan and I; we looked at each other as he walked out. I glanced at Vossler a few moments as my face narrowed at him then at everyone else before turning to leave as well.

I caught up to the two males as they were waiting up for me, how nice of them and started walking away to what looks like out of Lowtown, they were talking about Amalia when I caught up to them, "That's right," started the boy, "Amalia's in the Resistance."

"Then you know her." exclaimed my older companion with a stoic calm face, still a bit frustrated of went on earlier as Vaan placed his hands behind his head to what looks like his usual casual way.

"Sort of. We met just before we got sent to Nalbina." there was a small bit of silence before he said, "I known nicer people." I covered my mouth and snickered and tried not to rudely laugh about someone who I never met but it was just the way he said it that sounded funny to me. Basch's expression lightened a bit to a faint smile. "That reminds me," Vaan continued, "Who are you?" he asked looking at me with his hands still behind his head that caused me to brow raise.

"Oh, we already met, kid, I just cleaned up a bit and showing off my face that would give everyone double takes." I said with a smile as he looks at me curiously in mild confusion as I chuckled, "I suppose one of these days all would be explained."

"Agreed, all you need to know for now that she is just as important as Amalia is." Basch explained as Vaan shrugged a bit and sighed. "Though I have to say that our paths keeps crossing, it's more than a coincidence."

"It's annoying." the boy bluntly says with a straight face, _Well, that was rude..._

"I'm sorry. Allow me one last annoyance: A favor to ask." we all paused at the exit of stairs as Vaan and I stared at Basch curiously, "I want you to take me to Balthier," my eyes widen a bit and grinned, _Yay, I get to see FP again! _"Even caged birds need wings." The kid stared at the ceiling for a moment before we headed up the stairs to the higher levels of the city once more. Once we reached the outside, we were in a different section from where Basch and I had entered before, _Interesting, there must be doors everywhere around the city; very clever._ I smiled once more as I glanced around once more, observing my new surroundings happily.

"This makes us even." Vaan says while walking backwards.

The ex-captain frowned a bit in puzzlement, "Even?"

"For Nalbina. We couldn't have done it without you, the both of you." I grinned when I was mentioned as I placed my own hands behind my head and leaned back a little.

"Well, you're welcome then!" I chuckled happily and glanced around again, earning a few stares of people looking as if they seen me before but couldn't quite place it, "Alrighty then, since you seem to know all about this city inside and out, where would Fancy Pants and his alluring partner be to recuperate after a long journey?"

"The Sandsea." was the obvious answer that caused me to raise a brow in confusion as he explained further, "It's a pub where travelers go to drink, eat and to post or grab hunts that are available for bounty." _They post bounty hunts out here? That seems very interesting and great for easy money if we are in need of it in the future._ We headed down the streets, turning some corners and see that it was just up ahead. Before we left to go inside, outside of the patio, a group of children were playing a game that caught my older companions attention. Van saw this and explained, "A lot of kids lost their parents in the war."

"I am sorry," the ex-captain says a bit remorsefully as I frowned a little sadly as I too watched them quietly, smiling faintly when they quietly cheered when they were winning.

"You don't have to keep apologizing," the tall blond man looked surprised when hearing the boy who claims to despise him speak nicely all of a sudden as Vaan continued, "Really, it's all right. I know it wasn't your fault. I see that now. You didn't kill my brother. It was the Empire. My brother trusted you." he continued the short journey to the bar door and pause to look at the man beside me, "And he was right." he then walked inside without us leaving us outside. _Aw, they are bonding... _I looked at the man beside me and smiled when he had a faint one of his own.

I chuckled softly, rendering him from his peaceful moment as I lightly tugged on his arm, "Let's go in! Let's go in! I want to bother Fancy Pants again!" he chuckled quietly when I let go as we both entered the establishment. It was kind of dimmy in here, filled with a smoky atmosphere and alcohol that could be smelled all around the place, just like a real bar but more sufficient than what the world I came from was used to. We spotted Vaan not too far off and stepped up beside him as we looked around for Fancy Pants and his delectable Viera around the sea of faces. Soon, the young teen then pointed up at the balcony area to see Miss Fran's wonderful rabbit ears, seriously, how could we miss something easy like that?

Basch and I followed him as Vaan quickly headed up the stairs, skipping a few but suddenly stopped when coming to the top to see a elderly looking blue bangaa talking with the two sky pirates who looked like they didn't want to be anywhere but there at the moment; _guess the conversation doesn't seem to spark an interest with these two, I wonder what's going on..._ I walked passed Vaan to hear the conversation more clearly.

"As I said, a misunderstanding." FP says clearly getting frustrated with the conversation.

"Misunderstanding?" the elderly bangaa says in disbelief of what he just heard as he waved his big arms, _Man, he's got quite a set of muscles for an old timer,_ I thought as he continued, "What I am understanding is they took Penelo because of you!" I blinked surprised; _a girl was kidnapped?Oh, Fancy Pants, what have you got yourself into this time?_ Vaan walked passed me when hearing about the girl, a friend perhaps?

"What?" he seemed to know the elderly bangaa well, "What about Penelo?"

"Oh, Vaan!" the bangaa turned when hearing the young teens' voice as his white bushy brows were furrowed in concern about the girl in question, "They've taken Penelo! And there was a note – a not for this Balthier! 'Come to Lhusu Mines,' it said." _Where's Lhusu Mines located at, I wonder._

The alluring Viera sat up straighter when hearing this, "It's Ba'Gamnan. He was in Nalbina." I blinked in surprise at this then frowned a little when turning to Balthier with hands upon my hips. I said nothing for the moment as the situation was quite serious and did not disrupt.

"If anything were to happen to that sweet child," you go, old timer, guilt trip the sky pirate bastard, "Why, I've her parents' memory to consider! You're going to her aid, and that's that! It's what you sky pirates do, isn't it?" I almost snorted at that, but hey, who am I to judge, I barely know what sky pirates are.

"I don't respond well to orders," the male pirate said with lips straightened in a thin line, "You do know that the Imperial fleet is massing at Bhujerba?" _guess I know where Lhusu Mines is located now but where the hell is Bhujerba?,_ I then chuckled gaining a attention by a few in the group when hearing Fancy Pants' last sentence.

"What's the matter, Fancy Pants, I thought you love the thrill of danger and chase, you're not scared, are you?" I saw him finally look at me with a frown and a dull look, not at all showing any surprise at my new look.

"Do not speak so lightly to what you have never seen or witnessed during your stay that has only been few since you had come out to reality." the pirate male says in a mild clipped tone that caused me to frown a bit angrily.

Before I could retort, Vaan stepped into the conversation quickly, "Fine, then I'll go!" he cried, "You at least have an airship, don't you? Just get me there and I'll find Penelo myself!" I placed a hand upon Vaan's shoulder when I stepped close to him, I turned my gaze to Basch as he stepped forward.

"We shall join you. I have some business there as well." I raised a brow at him, is this what he was planning earlier back at the hideout?

"An audience with the Marquise, by chance?" said Balthier smirking a little as the ex-captain said nothing to claim his business, _So, the Marquise must be someone important, why is he... oh, right, to help rescue Amalia, I suppose, though it looks like Fancy Pants won't do anything unless something benefits him in some way._ I looked down as Vaan was shifting in his sash to pull out a some sort of orange crystal that was the size of a cantaloup... _oh, I miss cantaloup..._

"Balthier, just take us and this is yours." _...bribery, works every time..._ I looked at the item before thinking back a bit before grinning and turned to look at him.

"This was the item that he stole before your 'bad timing' arrival?"

I was obviously ignored as Fran crossed her arms and legs, "The gods are toying with us," exclaimed the Viera with a hint of quiet disdain.

The group was silent for a few moments before the male sky pirate groaned and stood up as Fran followed as well, "Bhujerba's on the sky continent of Dorstonis, and the magicite mine we're looking for is in Bhujerba. If we're to save the girl, we start there. You ready to leave?"

"I'm ready," the young teen says with courage and not at all caring if any of us were ready or not, just wanting to go straight away to save his friend no matter what the danger, _what a loyal friend; good thing the Resistance packed me the things I needed before leaving the hideout earlier, they even labeled what the items are for me! How nice of them before they turned into assholes..._

Balthier sighed as he rolls his eyes up to the ceiling, "Seems I took on more baggage in Rabanastre than I'd planned... Well, let's save your girl and be done with it. Come on." the two sky pirates passed everyone as they walked down the stairs, having the rest of us follow them. I paused when looking at the elderly bangaa and smiled warmly at him when he looked at me, causing his bushy brows to rise in surprise when he looked over my face.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back, you have my word and promise, mister!" I gave him a friendly salute with two fingers as I quickly left down the stairs to catch up with the group, leaving the bangaa to stare off after me, not at all hearing his words.

"It can't be... could it be true...?"

I left the pub and quickly caught up with everyone else and stepped up to walk next to Fancy Pants with my hands behind my back before giving him a glance as he kept walking without turning his gaze upon me, "So, what did you do to have a young girl get involved and kidnapped by bounty hunters, Fancy Pants?" he said nothing as he continued his walk, "Oh come on, you're not still mad on what I said at the bar, are you?" he gave a brief glance but didn't speak, "Look, I know that I am naïve to this world and their wars due to my amnesia but I'm still learning about it. I'm sorry that I seem to act like I don't care, it's just how I make things easy for me to cope with dangerous bad things: smile and try to make a funny out of it. It's just how I grew up when I'm in a tough situation and try to lighten up the atmosphere with a bit of amusement." I chuckled a little, "Call me the comedy relief if you wish but I can be serious when I need to be and kick ass when there's a need for it."

There was a bit of silence us for a few moments as we reached the gate sections and began to head to the west side to this, Aerodome to where Balthier's airship was docked at. Just when I was about to give up, "Why do you feel the need to explain yourself to me?" he asks while giving me a small glance as I stepped around him to walk backwards in front of him with a small grin on my face.

"Because you look like the type of man who like to know the facts; normal curiosity-" I gasped when not noticing the steps behind me and begun to fall backwards. My arm was suddenly caught and pulled me upright by the said male I was conversing with; I flushed with mild embarrassment, "Erm, thanks..."

"Perhaps paying attention to where you're going would be a start, wouldn't you say?" I blinked at him a bit and nervously laugh while rubbing the back of my head.

"Ah, yeah, that would be actually..." he let go of my arm and proceeded down the long flight of stairs with Fran at his side while I hung back with Basch and Vaan as we entered the through the westgate. I opened my mouth to say something but something tall and bright yellow caught my gaze to my left; my eyes widen in awe as I smiled and laughed while jogging over to the pin to what held overgrown chickens that were the size of horses, "Oh...wow, I've never seen anything like it! They're so beautiful!" I placed my hands upon the fence as I gazed at the adorable creatures and leaned forward a bit with a bright smile on my face.

"Oh, hello there, miss!" I blinked as I turned to my left to jump when seeing a little floating creature with big ears that made me chuckle at the adorableness of it, "Would you like to ride one for a reasonable price?"

"What? You can ride these fascinating creatures?!"

"Of course! These are tamed chocobos, they're people friendly that they are!" I watched as a chocobo walked over off to the side and came close and turned its head to me then leaned in close to touch.

"Can I pet 'em?" the little floating creature smiles and encourages me to go ahead as I reached over to lightly scratch under its chin, letting their eyes close while making little coo noises that I just couldn't help but smile and giggle over when hearing it.

"Hey, Lyn! We gotta go!" shouted Vaan waving his hand to get my attention when I turned my head to see him and Basch not too far off behind him, I pouted and sighed softly.

"Perhaps another time then, you adorable creature you~" I grinned happily as I petted it once more, making it coo again and left the chocobo pin to run and catch up to my group.

"What were you doing over there?" the boy asked once I reached him and headed inside the Aerodome, searching for Balthier who wasn't too far off talking to receptionist for his ship.

"I wanted to know what those magnificent birds were, never seen anything like them in my life! One of these days I'm gonna ride one!" Vaan raises a brow at me as if he didn't know what to say to my statement before looking at Balthier and Fran as the male waved them over to follow, he skitters over to the male Sky Pirate in excitement and began shooting questions about his ship as I stepped on with Basch at my side.

We entered the hanger and saw an airship that looked wonderful, the colors were a good combination of gold, white and purple. I can't help but be just as excited as Vaan was, this will be the first time for the both of us to ride an actual airship; I couldn't stop the smile on my face as I followed everyone into the ship and proceeded to one of the seats and sat down and looked out the window after strapping myself in while Balthier and Fran sat in the cockpit area.

"How flies Bhujerba?" Basch asked while coming to sit beside me as I continued to stare out the window excitedly.

"Oh, she's as free as can be, for now." Fancy Pants says as he took the controls, "The Empire took notice when they announced the Princess's suicide and your untimely execution."

"If it becomes known that I'm alive, the marquis will lose their favor."

I smirked a little, "Oh, just wait until they actually hear that the Princess's sister in law has returned from a ten or so year absence. Bet they'll get a kick out of that..." I murmured to myself, not sure if Basch heard but didn't give any detection that he did.

"I try to steer clear of such things. Right. It's time to fly. And no wagging tongues or you're like to bite them off." I gave a small snort of amusement at his last words while shaking my head as I watched out the window as the roof was opening as we soon began to ascend into the air. I almost wanted to press my face into the window like a child but held it back as we exited the hangar bay and soon took off into the sky. The colors and everything that we flew through was very beautiful, no wonder flying like these guys do would be so awesome and free!

_And here starts a brand new adventure as much dangers and excitement wait to be unfolded!_

:

:

:

:

**HOS**: OMG! Finally done! Thanks you guys for waiting patiently for me to update this, real life things are just causing me so much distractions; especially school starting up again. I apologize for not updating my Skip Beat fanfic due to typing this up, but don't worry, I'll update soon on that too when I get the chance!

Thanks for reading!

Ja ne!

b ^o^ d

:

:

:

:


End file.
